The Power of Chaos(Chapter 1)
Next The Power of Chaos Chapter 2 Previous Background Characters *Suzushi chaos *Suzushi ishi *Suzushi hiuchiishi *Kira Gaia *Suzuno Fuusuke *Nagumo Haruya *Kiyama Hiroto *Midorikawa Ryuuji *Yagami Reina *Kira Hitomiko Story The best security prison.. guard: you are free you can from the cell Chaos: he he! who more years already passed at last! guard: Well you're happy I hope you see your friends going back? Chaos: huh? ... guard: have you not heard? chaos: what? guard: that there was a war between good and evil! ...Universe Academy your father? chaos: what! where are my brothers and sister and friends? Guard: I do not know maybe they survived or not .... chaos: I have to find them ..I will never forgive father never! in her own room she seeks her brothers and her sister) chaos: come on .. where they are! (looking for a long time until ...) chaos: yeah I found them they are at an orphanage called Sungarden. okay then I have yet to go. I really want to see my brothers! In Sungarden Moment later she comes ... Chaos: * walks to hitomiko and gives her a hand * hello nice to meet you Kiyama: Who is that? (whispers to Midorikawa) Midorikawa: I do not know, I think she's new Kiyama: ow ok hitomiko: hello nice to meet you and what's your name? Chaos: chaos... Suzushi Chaos ma'am! but call me chaos! hitomiko: okay I'm kira hitomiko Chaos Yagami! can you mess around? Yagami: okuhh. nice to meet you .. chaos was it? Chaos: yeah nice to to meet you Yagami right? Yagami: yeah .. okay * leads her rounds * 20 minutes later hitomiko: we must eat! everyone! Yagami: Let's go! then I suggest you for! Chaos: ow okay In the dining room Yagami: heey everyone I want you to meet someone! Everyone: Who? Yagami: that's what I say now his name is chaos! Nagumo: chaos? Yagami: yeah! chaos he's new here. Chaos: hello nice to meet you! Ishi: chaos is your name? Hiuchiishi: our sister is also called chaos! Kira: wait chaos as Suzushi Chaos?! Yagami: huh? do you know him? Chaos: ? Kira: chaos so you're alive! Ishi: *hugs her * I'm glad you're alive! Everyone except Ishi, Hiuchiishi , and kira: think huh? * Chaos:I thought you were dead Hiuchiishi: no we fled! Chaos: where are my friends and my sister? Hiuchiishi: uumhh Well actually they have not survived! Chaos: ow ok what really : ( Ishi: Talk about something else! what will we eat? Chaos: I don't know we shall see! After eating Kira: where were you? Chaos: I was 3 years in Prison Ishi: Father dad said you are dead! Chaos:father lies he lies more often than you think! it was his fault! He has our old father murdered! and blamed me! Hiuchiishi: pff I found that father already stupid! Kira: he started the war! I had heard that! I want revenge on dad! but i can't he's too powerful! Hiuchiishi: Chaos but no longer talk about him you are still alive and I'm glad! Ishi: same! what shall we do? Chaos:Let's Play soccer! because I long ceased to have done! Kira:Okay! On the Field Hiuchiishi: I Start!! Ishi: Okay Let's Go!! Hiuchiishi: *Dribble* Ishi: pass! * Hiuchiishi: *passes the ball* Chaos: *Slides Hiuchiishi and takes the ball* Suzuno:heey nagumo That's Chaos Nagumo:That Newcomer! he's not Chaos Suzuno: because we are Chaos! Nagumo: Chaos!!*shouts his name* We challenge you !! Chaos:Why? Nagumo: because we are the best and we want to see what you can!! Chaos:ok is good! Suzuno: we're going to beat you because we are chaos! Chaos:mmpf I'm chaos! Suzuno and Nagumo:Grrr! no we are chaos! Chaos: ppff. To be continued Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan Art Category:Fanfic Category:CCC